The present invention relates generally to the field of firearms, and more particularly to a mechanism for disabling a firearm.
Auto-loading, automatic, and semi-automatic firearms have been in use for many years in the United States and throughout the world. Firearms are used by law enforcement personnel, military personnel, and individuals for various purposes such as, for example, self-defense, target shooting, and sport shooting, to name a few. One of the more popular models for auto loading handguns is found in the commonly referred to Model 1911 .45 caliber handgun (M-1911). Other types of semi-automatic or auto-loading firearms have also become popular over the years and are widely used. Given the availability of these firearms to the general public, one aspect of these firearms that has received much attention and debate over recent years has been the design of safety and locking devices. These devices are designed to prevent the accidental discharge or firing of the weapon.
One example of a design of a safety lock for a handgun is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,779 to Pack. This patent describes a safety lock having a cam surface positioned below the bottom end of a shaft of a plunger. The plunger shaft extends through the internal spring. When the safety lock is engaged, the bottom end of the plunger shaft is blocked by the cam surface, thereby preventing the hammer from being cocked. The safety lock also defines a recess coaxial with the plunger shaft when the safety lock is disengaged. The recess allows downward movement of the plunger shaft as the hammer is cocked when the safety mechanism is disengaged. The ""779 patent represents just one example of many types of prior art safety devices.
Although there have been many attempts to design safe and effective safety devices for firearms in the prior art, there remains a need for a mechanism that addresses the deficiencies in the prior art devices. For example, many prior art safety devices require substantial modifications to the components of the firearm in order for the safety device to work properly. In addition to substantial modifications to the firearm components, another problem with the prior art safety devices is that substantial modifications must be made to the frame of the firearm in order to accommodate the position of the safety device. Thus, for some safety devices, it is not feasible or even possible to retrofit an existing firearm with the device. Also, some prior art safety devices are comprised of several complex components, dramatically increasing the cost and effort of manufacturing, installing, and using the safety device.
The above describes just a few of the problems that exist with respect to devices designed to facilitate the safe use and handling of firearms. What is needed is a safety device that is enabled and disabled by the user in a safe, efficient and reliable manner. The device should be readily adaptable to installation in a variety of firearms. The device should also be readily adaptable for use in retrofitting an existing firearm, and in the manufacture and design of new firearms. The present invention satisfies these needs, among others.
The present invention provides a mechanism for a firearm positionable to disable the hammer spring assembly to prevent it from providing the required energy to cause the hammer to strike the firing pin.
In one aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for firing a cartridge is provided. The apparatus includes a firearm that has a hammer assembly movable between a cocked position and an uncocked position. The firearm also has a trigger assembly connected with the hammer that, when actuated, releases the hammer from the cocked position. The apparatus also includes a spring cap positioned on a main spring that is in contact with the hammer assembly. The main spring is tensioned upon cocking of the hammer assembly to thereafter cause the firearm to fire the cartridge when the trigger assembly is actuated. The apparatus also includes a disablement mechanism having a first position wherein the hammer assembly can be moved from the uncocked position to the cocked position. The disablement mechanism has a second position in contact with the spring cap to prevent the hammer assembly from being moved from the uncocked position to the cocked position. The spring cap is configured to prevent the disablement mechanism from being moved to the second position when the hammer is in the cocked position.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a spring cap for a firearm is provided. The firearm includes a disablement mechanism and has a hammer movable between a cocked position and an uncocked position. A spring is positioned within a well of a spring housing. The spring is tensioned when the hammer is in the cocked position. The spring cap includes a shaft portion positionable in the spring and a head portion extending from the shaft portion that is positionable on the spring. The hammer is in contact with the head portion. The head portion is configured to prevent the disablement mechanism from disabling the firearm when the hammer is in the cocked position.
These and other aspects, forms, embodiments, features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the illustrated embodiments.